¿Casualidad?
by Stefy Abbott
Summary: Todo sucede por algo, no es simple invento de Trelawney. Padma/Seamus. Universo Alterno.


**Título:**¿Casualidad?

**Personajes/****Pareja:** Padma Patil/Seamus Finnigan

**Resumen:** Todo sucede por algo.

**Palabras:**1299

**Advertencias:** Universo Alterno, ¿ligero toque de OoC?

**Notas:** Las historias de 1000 palabras y más ya no son lo mío. Pido disculpas si encuentran esta pieza un poco rebuscada y/o forzada. Escrito para uno de los retos (_Destino_) de la Dotación Anual de Crack de la comunidad **crack_and_roll** (en LJ)

* * *

><p><strong>¿Casualidad?<strong>

Padma no podía evitar el mirar aquella misteriosa nota una y otra vez. La había encontrado escondida dentro de uno de los libros que habían dejado en una esquina de la mesa de atención de la biblioteca, en donde se hacían las devoluciones.

La caligrafía era sencilla, escrita de forma que parecía que su autor estuviese dudando de las palabras que allí había puesto. El extraño aseguraba que tenían un conocido en común, que le habían hablado de ella y que había atraído su atención.

_Si confías en mí, te espero __en el pub de la familia Abbott (en el centro de la ciudad) a las seis y media de la tarde. Pregunta por Seamus Finnigan._

El nombre del sujeto se le hacía vagamente familiar, quizá lo había escuchado en medio de los interminables chismorreos de su Parvati y Lavender Brown, la amiga de ésta. Sin embargo, no podía asegurar nada más: habían pasado ya tres años desde la última que vez que decidió participar de las conversaciones acerca de chicos auspiciadas por su hermana.

A pesar de ser físicamente idénticas (_casi_ idénticas, como Padma solía murmurar por lo bajo), las gemelas Patil eran claramente diferentes en cuanto a personalidad. Mientras Padma (nacida diez minutos antes) se inclinaba más hacia el estudio y la lectura, Parvati dedicaba prácticamente todo su tiempo a la _mundanidad de la juventud_. Incluso ambas tuvieron que asistir a escuelas diferentes, algo que sorprendió hasta a sus propios padres.

—Jovencita, has estado mirando ese libro por más de quince minutos —regañó la señora Pince, analizando la portada con ojos de cuervo—. ¿Hay algún rayón, alguna página doblada, alguna mancha grotesca o...?

—Nada en lo absoluto —confirmó la joven con voz neutral. Era mejor no provocar a la irritable mujer.

—¡Entonces devuélvelo a la estantería que corresponde! —señaló hoscamente hacia la sección de Mitología y Creencias Populares—. ¡Anda ya, que debes entregar el turno!

A regañadientes, Padma se guardó la nota en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, mientras le echaba un último vistazo al título del ejemplar antes de guardarlo: _Mitos y leyendas de Irlanda, Volumen 1_. Extrañamente, el segundo volumen no estaba a la vista.

—Hasta luego, señorita Patil —carraspeó Irma Pince antes de que la morena pudiera alcanzar el gran libro de registro de préstamos.

—¡Nos vemos el lunes que viene! —dijo en voz muy alta, arrepintiéndose unos segundos después. Como respuesta recibió un gruñido, del cual sólo alcanzó entender las palabras "inaudito" y "templo del saber".

Un poco contrariada, se dirigió a la parada de autobús más cercana, tratando de sacudirse la sensación de fastidio que siempre la acosaba luego de abandonar su más reciente lugar de trabajo.

—Si tanto te molesta, ¿para qué sigues yendo? —le recriminaban Parvati y de vez en cuando Anthony Goldstein, el único amigo que le había quedado por su paso en el colegio—. ¿No crees que ya es suficiente con tus deberes de quiromancia y bibliomancia con Trelawney?

Ninguno de los dos podría entenderla. A Padma le fascinaba la adivinación tanto como a su hermana, y realmente disfrutaba el formar parte del pequeño negocio que Sybill Trelawney (Madame Trelawney, como rezaba el anuncio en los periódicos) manejaba, pero frecuentemente se sorprendía a sí misma pensando en que necesitaba encontrar un trabajo más _serio_.

—¿Y ser la asistente de una bibliotecaria obsesiva es lo que tú llamas seriedad?

—Bueno, al menos es algo por lo cual el resto de la humanidad no te diría bruja o farsante—refunfuñaba ella.

* * *

><p>Apenas cruzó el umbral de su casa, subió al segundo piso al tiempo que gritaba un apresurado "buenas tardes" dirigido a sus padres.<p>

—¿Y ahora dónde se habrá metido? —masculló al darse cuenta que los únicos rastros que había dejado su hermana en la habitación que ambas compartían era un montón de hojas garabateadas y un mapa celeste. Si alguien tenía una respuesta a todo ese embrollo, definitivamente era Parvati—. ¡Qué casualidad que haya desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra!

El teléfono sonó justo cuando estaba a punto de husmear en los bosquejos de su hermana, provocando que Padma dejara caer su bolso, muerta de susto.

—¿A-aló?

—Buenas tardes —se trataba de Sybill Trelawney, hablando con parsimonioso misterio como siempre solía hacer—. Ya son las cinco y media, me extraña que no estés aquí.

—Verá, es que tuve un contratiempo y... —la verdad era que no quería admitir que el asunto de la nota la había hecho demorarse media hora más de lo acostumbrado.

—No te preocupes, querida Padma —generalmente después de esta frase salía a flote algunas de sus predicciones no siempre acertadas acerca de su futuro—. Los hados me han susurrado algo muy interesante sobre ti hace apenas veintitrés minutos...

Y aunque la joven quiso hacerse la de oídos sordos, no pudo evitar que se colaran en su mente la frase "será algo así como amor a primera vista".

—... así que puedes tomarte el resto del día. Nunca se debe interferir con los designios del destino.

Pasaron al menos diez minutos antes de que Padma se diera cuenta de que Trelawney había colgado. El pequeño trozo de papel ahora parecía pesar una tonelada.

* * *

><p>Se pasó una mano por la blusa turquesa, tratando de alisarla. Cualquiera que la conociera podría asegurar que estaba nerviosa, quizá demasiado. El pub empezaba poco a poco a llenarse, pero Padma dudaba si acercarse a la barra a preguntar por su cita o irse por donde había venido. A fin de cuentas no podía fiarse por completo de un tipo del cual no estaba segura si decía la verdad.<p>

—Bienvenida, ¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarle? —le preguntó una muchacha de rostro simpático y cabello rubio recogido en dos coletas.

—Busco a Seamus Finnigan —soltó por fin al tiempo que sus ojos castaños escrudiñaban cada rincón del acogedor sitio.

—¡Oh, tú debes ser la cita de la que tanto me ha comentado! —sonrió abiertamente—. Está justo allí, junto a la máquina expendedora.

Con paso firme, Padma se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el muchacho. Lo único que podía distinguir desde la distancia era el cabello color arena y la voz con cierto toque de irlandés gritándole a la máquina que acababa de robarle su billete.

—Disculpa, ¿tú eres...?

—¿Parvati, qué haces aquí? —Seamus lucía mucho más confundido de lo que ella estaba—. ¿Dónde está esa Megan Jones? Ya debería haber aparecido. ¡Sí que eres mala planeando citas a ciegas!

La realidad la golpeó directamente en el rostro: Megan Jones era la chica que tenía turno en la biblioteca justo antes que ella.

—Un momento, tú no eres Parvati... —observó el chico—. Es decir, eres _casi_ idéntica a ella, pero tienes algo que me hace pensar exactamente lo contrario...

Padma le ofreció una radiante sonrisa al chico: después de Anthony y sus padres él había sido la única persona que había logrado notar la diferencia.

—Mucho gusto, Padma Patil.

—Seamus Finnigan —respondió él ofreciéndole la mano, olvidando por completo la cita con una Megan Jones que jamás había llegado—. ¿Te gustaría compartir algunas cervezas conmigo? Hannah tiene de las mejores de la ciudad...

—¡Por supuesto! —decidió no contarle nada acerca del malentendido. Pero antes necesitaba resolver una duda—. Por casualidad, ¿alguna vez mi hermana te ha preguntado la fecha y hora exacta de tu nacimiento?

Seamus frunció un poco el ceño, asintiendo con la cabeza. Pero antes de que pudiera intentar sonsacarle cualquier información, Padma se empeñó en conversar con él acerca de banshees y leprechauns mientras la cerveza les hacía cosquillas a sus gargantas.

Por la ventana creyó ver a una risueña muchachita de piel morena que miraba distraída una elaborada carta astral al tiempo que dejaba caer un pesado ejemplar de _Mitos y leyendas de Irlanda._

* * *

><p><em>¿Pasteles de manzana? ¿Tomates? ¡Bienvenidos sean!<em>


End file.
